Misanthropie adolescente
by littlething
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention... Mon point de vue de ce qu'est Trowa Je ne sais pas si c'est très original, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux!


Ces derniers temps, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai un comportement que je trouve bizarre. C'est un peu déroutant cette humeur… Je ne sais pas, j'essaye de mettre des mots sur ces sentiments, mais ce n'est pas facile. Alors j'ai écrit un OS…

C'est grave docteur ?

Trowa POV 

Ils m'ont tous coincé. Comme ça, en meute, à la chasse aux adolescents perdus.

J'ai fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel.

Disons que j'ai tenu pendant 5 minutes sous leurs injures avant de m'enfuir.

Enfin… Injures est un bien grand mot. Reproche serait plus juste.

C'est Duo qui a ouvert le bal :

"Trowa, y'en a marre. Tu ne réponds jamais, tu renvoies chier toutes les personnes qui osent troubler ton petit nuage, et tu cours t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour pleurnicher après chaques engueulades. Boys don't cry !"

Et Heero de rétorquer , le seul que je considérais comme (fin… c'est tout comme) mon ami :

"Mouaip.Cela te distrait de tes missions."

Wouaaaa… Tant de mots rien que pour moi ? C'est trop Heero… T'es trop timide, et pour une fois que tu y échappais… Dommage que c'ait été pour m'engueuler…

Après, tout s'est mélangé, Quatre s'y est mis, Wufei aussi, bref la totale… Et ça a duré… Cinq minutes. Une éternité.

Je n'avais pas envie de les conforter dans leur opinion sur les mécheux à tendance asociale.

Mais comprenez moi, qu'est ce qu'un être humain normal (fin… c'est tout comme) ferait, face à ce dialogue de sourds, où la parole ne m'a pas été donné ?

J'ai fui.

Je l'avoue j'ai fui.

Et me voilà adossé à la porte de ma chambre, assis, ou plutôt éparpillé, des larmes sur mes joues, la rage au cœur et les tremblements spasmodiques qui vont avec.

Je vous vois venir d'ici.

Oui, je suis plus courageux que la moyenne.

Oui j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un.

Oui j'ai du sang froid et de la maturité.

Mais pas en public.

Pas pour mon public.

Pas pour mon public qui observe ma vie de tous les jours, mes peines, mes blessures et mes points faibles.

Recevoir un coup de couteau de LEUR part… Je peux pas.

Un rien peut me détruire. Dans les relations humaines, Mon savoir se limite à tuer, pas à faire la bise ou à dire bonjour.

Je suis trop inexpérimenté dans ce domaine...

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'allumer la lumière. Mais j'aime le noir rassurantqui règne dans cette petite pièce étriquée.

J'ai toujours aimé être enfermé dans le noir. Le noir c'est… comme une grande étendue, vous ne savez pas où sont les limites, vous ne savez pas vraiment s'il y a quelqu'un à côté de vous… C'est le mystère, le noir.

Certaines personnes aiment se retrouver en pleine mer, parce qu'il n'y a que du bleu… Moi j'aime être enfermé parce qu'il n'y a que du noir.

C'est drôle, ces derniers temps, j'ai des crises d'humeur pour le moins… étranges…

Je me complais dans la laideur physique et/ou moral de mes coéquipiers…

J'aime les observer dans leurs erreurs, leurs tristesses, leurs idioties…

Plus ils sont ridicules, plus je me sens bien.

C'est étrange.

Mais pas aussi illogique qu'il n'y paraît.

Duo… Petit clown prétentieux, grand tragico-dépressio-maniaco-idiot, Monsieur « je suis en pleine forme, tout le monde doit être comme moi »…

Je te hais.

Parce que tu es mon idéal, d'un certain côté.

Le type qui fait rire tout le monde, qui sourit tout le temps, le type qui va toujours bien, le type qui surmonte tout, jusqu'à me dégouter de la notion même de « courage »…

Et moi, si étrange, si triste, si déprimé, confit dans mon malheur où je me complaît, grand lâche et faux courageux.

Je suis tout son contraire.

Heero… Timide, asociale, pitoyable, agoraphobe, dopé au laptop, recherchant une perfection qui ne lui servirait à rien…

Tu me ressembles.

Mais peut-être es-tu bien comme cela ?

Bien dans ton coin, refusant à quiconque de te tendre la main…

Quatre… psychologue à ses heures perdues, la main sur le cœur, bien trop attentionné, même quand on a rien à lui dire, ridicule dans son malheur, désolant dans sa joie.

Et Wufei… Je ne préfère pas en parler… L'honneur… Qu'il m'énerve avec ses principes éculés…

Je vous hais tous les quatre…

J'ai ce que l'on appelle une crise d'adolescence.

Et personne pour m'aider.

Personne pour m'apprendre comment passer outre…

Des parents, qui a dit que ça ne servaient à rien ?

Je me débrouillerais avec les moyens du bord…

Mais là j'ai craqué et…

"Trowa ? "

Je reconnais la voix d'Heero, et merde ! Y peut pas se déplacer comme tout le monde, en faisant du bruit ?

Je ne réponds rien.

S'il s'imagine me faire sortir ou même ouvrir cette porte, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à des contrées encore inexplorées situées dans la région des orteils.

"Trowa… "

Il ne dira rien, je le sais.

Il attendra juste que je décide d'engager la conversation.

Ça peut durer longtemps…

Je suis aussi doué que lui à ce jeu là.

Mais quelque chose fausse mon calcul :

"- Ne crois pas que Duo ait voulu te froisser. Il n'est pas bien ces derniers temps. Il est malade.

-…

-C'est con ce que je vais te dire, mais c'est la stricte vérité.

-…

-Tu ne le révèleras jamais à personne, si je te le dis ?

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui. En fait, il a la crève, et pleure comme une madeleine tout le temps, pour quelqu'un qui matraque la terre entière de « Boys don't cry » je trouve ça un peu raide… Et lui aussi…"

Je retiens à grand peine le fou rire qui est en train de naître dans ma poitrine. L'enflure… N'empêche… Duo … Malade… Mwahahahahahaha ! ! ! !

J'éclate de rire. Mais d'un rire très intérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero part, aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé.

C'est le tour de Quatre, de vouloir me rassénérer.

"Trowa ? "

Nan je suis pas là, abonné absent, inconnu à cette adresse, repassez plus tard. J'aimerai pouvoir dire ça. Mais c'est surestimer mon assurance…

Donc pour changer, je ne réponds rien.

Il finira bien par se lasser…

"Trowa ? "

Mouais…

Il est tenace quand il veut…

"Je sais, tu dois être fatigué, tu dois…

Je sais pas moi ! ! ! Il y a bien une explication rationnelle… Mais j'en ai assez de te voir comme ça… Tu n'en sortira jamais ? J'ai cru à un moment que c'était ta nature, que tu étais bien comme cela…

Mais c'est impossible. Pas avec le regard que tu poses sur Duo. Pas avec le regard buté et triste que tu as, dès que quelqu'un t'adresse la parole !

Tu sais quoi ?

Tes émotions, j'en ai ras le bol de les recevoir. C'est comme un parasitage, même quans je suis heureux, je sens ta haine et tout tes sentiments négatifs ! Je peux même plus sourire franchement… Tu me parasites la gueule mon vieux ! "

Je ne te savais pas aussi anxieux Quatre… Quelque part, je me sens un peu merdeux… J'aimerais tant ouvrir cette porte, lui demander pardon… Mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai encore trop d'orgueil, et pas assez de maturité pour aller à l'encontre de tout mes actes de ces … 15 dernières années…

Non. Soyons réaliste. 4 ans ? 5 ans ?

Je ne veux pas savoir.

Il est parti lui aussi…

Je me recroqueville en boule, et essaye de dormir…

Somnolence…

"… Hey ? Trow trow ? "

Ho, non… Ho, non… Duo is here…

"Déjà j'aimerai te dire que je suis là sans qu'on m'ait forcé, je suis ici de mon plein gré, je le jure.

(ça me passionne mon grand… En quoi puis je t'être utile ?)

Alors… D'abord… Pardon.

(HEIN ? !)

Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur à dire ce mot… Presque aussi dur que je t'aime…

(J'ose espèrer que tu ne va PAS me dire je t'aime… )

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, respire, je ne t'aime pas. Enfin pas dans ce sens là. Je t'aime mais pas amour amour c'est amour amitié, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

(Tu t'enfonces, mon grand…)

Je m'enfonce…

(Laissons le savourer son moment de solitude…)

Pardon… Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu être méchant tout à l'heure, c'est simplement que… Fin ch'ai pas moi, tu es si intouchable, si asocial… J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te fiche de nous quoi… C'est con comme réaction, je m'en excuse.

(Ce type me tue. Je m'attends à un combat à mort, à un duel en règle, et lui il s'excuse… Je complexe là…)

Pfiou… ça fait du bien de parler tu sais ? J'aimerai qu'un de ces jours, tu te laisse aller, que tu racontes tout ce que t'as sur le cœur, qu'on puisse un peu rigoler ensemble tous les deux… Voir ce que t'as comme tripes…

(Moi ? Avec le grand Duo Maxwell Shinigami ? J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… Putain, c'est un mec bien…)

Je te laisse… Si ça se trouve tu n'as rien entendu, mais je te le re-dirais demain, et après demain, jusqu'à ce que tu aies acquis le fait que je suis un ami potentiel… A demain Trowa… Quand enfin tu auras peut-être compris ce qu'est la vie… Ce qu'est la mort… Ce qu'est le bonheur… C'est tout con tu sais ? Et une fois qu'on le sait… ça sert pour toujours...

Il se lève. Il va partir... Désolé Duo, je crois que tu vas me servir de parents de remplacement... ça te dérange si je t'appelle Maman?

Je cris preque :

"A demain Duo!… Et à la vie. "

OWARI (fin... C'est tout comme...)

--------------------------------

(pour les fanfictionpointnettiens qui me lisent, j'en suis sure, par millions... Rewiews? X.X)


End file.
